


The Godfather

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet the Father, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the title was a pun; a bad one, but hey. Thank you for all the kudos! Comments and suggestions are welcome.

Oikawa felt like he was going to be sick. The ornate doors loomed before him with an ominous aura that unsettled him down to the tiniest veins in his person but, looking to his right, his girlfriend remained as calm and impassive as ever; it was safe to say that he was close to having a panic attack.

His hand gripped (y/n)’s tighter when the doors opened quietly; he fully expected there to be a loud creak from the aged wood, but was sorely mistaken. Oikawa’s eyes widened at the array of men that lined the doorway in a full bow; it wasn’t much different from how (y/n) was greeted the first time he entered her home, but it was a far cry from that first time what with the air of casualty gone and replaced with piles upon piles of formality and respect.

“ _Ohayō gozaimasu, ojou-sama_ ,” the men greeted simultaneously, lowering their heads even further as (y/n) nodded once in acknowledgement. Was this how it was like to be one of the successors of a powerful family? No, scratch that, was this how (y/n) had been all her life?

At that moment, he felt a little sorry for his girlfriend, but immediately banished the emotion when he saw the small smile tugging at the corner of (y/n)’s lips; the smile was barely perceptible, but he could tell that it was there from his vantage point. Was she enjoying this?

Sudden panic gripped his heart at the thought of him not being able to give her this kind of life if they get married; more panic flooded through him as he mentally slapped himself for even thinking of such things. Marriage? That was laughable for him. He was too young to get married, anyway.

“Is _chichiue_ busy?” (Y/n)’s tone was no-nonsense and spoke volumes above the quiet murmur that she uttered; the fact that his girlfriend could be so dominant was a huge turn on for Oikawa, and even though he wanted to kiss her, he couldn’t in fear of losing any of his limbs in the process.

“ _Iie, ojou-sama_ , the master has been expecting you, as per your request,” a man with bleached blond hair, hard features, and a very obvious scar running down the side of his face answered politely. Had he seen the same man on the street, he’d have turned tail and ran home, but to see someone so scary showing respect to a girl who didn’t even reach his shoulders made a very amusing sight.

(Y/n) nodded once, tugging on Oikawa’s hand and leading him past the still-bowed men down a hallway that was lined with framed papyrus with poems written on them; all of them were old and worn out, and they felt as if they belonged more to a museum than this pristine house. “ _Chichiue_ loves reading poems; he collects ancient works and frames them.”

That explained a lot. His eyes roamed over the framed pieces, until a large painting caught his attention; it wasn’t ancient like the other pieces hung beside it, but it was fairly new, and upon closer inspection, the girl nocking an arrow in a bow— while wearing a traditional Kyūdo uniform— looked familiar. “Is that you, (y/n)?”

Oikawa turned to see his girlfriend blushing profusely and looking away from the painting. “None of my siblings like sports, so my parents were happy when they found out that I liked Kyūdo.”

He nodded, following silently behind (y/n) and letting his eyes drink in all the things that hung on the walls: a few family pictures, some more poems, a painting of (y/n) in a beautiful kimono, a couple of awards for (y/n), pictures of (y/n)’s siblings, and a couple more commemorative paintings of (y/n). Oikawa gulped, licking his suddenly dry lips as he came to the realization that he was dating (father’s name)-sama’s favorite child.

He wanted to slap himself, just to check if this was all real and that he wasn’t having a really vivid dream, but he couldn’t let (y/n) know that he was internally panicking at meeting her father, so he settled for clenching his free hand into a fist and digging his nails into his palm. Yep, he was awake and all of this was really happening; he was entering the lion’s den, so to speak.

With a knock, (y/n) slid the door open and he was greeted by the strong scent of burning incense. “ _Otou-sama_ , _okaa-sama_ told me that you two will be busy later on, so we’ll make this quick.”

“No, I cleared my schedule for this afternoon, rather, I cleared a couple of people,” Oikawa stiffened at the clear double entendre that his girlfriend’s father was hinting at. Said girlfriend pulled him into the tearoom that opened up into a little clearing, and he could do nothing but bow and keep his head down.

“ _Tou-sama_ —” (Y/n) scolded her father lightly, only to be cut off by Oikawa.

“Good day, sir. I’m Oikawa Tooru, (y/n)’s boyfriend. _Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ ,” Oikawa felt (y/n)’s dainty hand lightly pulling back on his hand, and he raised up a little, gathering the courage and peering up at his Frowny- _chan_ ’s father.

He stood upright when the lean man nodded once before saying, “ _Kochira koso yoroshiku onegai shimasu_. Let’s have some tea.”

(Y/n) pulled him down to sit beside her, across from her father, before she set out to make tea from scratch; it made him wonder just to what degree this man’s traditionalism went.

“It’s only been three days since both of you became a couple, yes?” The older man asked, pinning Oikawa with a stare with sharp, hazel eyes that made him want to be completely honest in fear of retaliation. He answered with a soft but firm, ‘yes, sir’ before (y/n)’s father raised his hand up and rubbed his smooth chin; so far, he looked nothing like the man that his imagination had conjured up the night before. “Do you know any self defense? How to hold a sword, a bow and arrow, or a gun?”

 **A sword?! A bow and arrow?! A GUN?!** He was here to introduce himself as (y/n)’s lover, not apply to be the next Lupin III. “No, sir, but I’m willing to learn if I can protect (y/n), even though I know that she’s very capable of handling herself.” 

The girl beside him paused in her ministrations, continuing again when silence blanketed them like a thick fog. It was broken by the elder (l/n), stating, “I see that my daughter has informed you of-” 

To Oikawa’s surprise, his girlfriend spoke up from beside him in a calm, but clearly reprimanding, voice, “ _Tou-sama_ , Tōru is very special to me, so do not try to scare him off.”

His heart started pounding hard in his chest, her words ringing in his head and making his brain feel like it was spinning. Inhaling, he composed himself and straightened his posture, staring straight at the man who could, possibly, get him killed in under ten seconds, then spoke up, “(Y/n) is a very important person in my life, sir; I will never hurt her, because I only want to see her smile.”

It seemed that so many surprises were in store for Oikawa on this day, because (y/n)’s father raised his hands, palms up, in front of his chest before adopting a small grin on his—admittedly—handsome face. “Can you blame a father for wanting to keep the only child that he has left? Mizuki- _chan_ is getting married in three months, Akira- _kun_ is dating that Kaoru girl, and Hachirou- _kun_ finally agreed to an _omiai_.” 

Oikawa had seen many things in his short life, but never had he seen such a powerful man **whine** because his children were either getting into relationships or getting married; it was amusing, to say the least.

“ _Tou-sama_ ,” (Y/n) sighed and shook her head, as if she was used to this side of her father. “It was you who told all of us to get into relationships ‘before we all die alone’.”

“Eh? I said that? No, I deny saying those words, ” The older man protested.

 _Amusing_ was the only word that Oikawa could think of to describe the relationship between his girlfriend and her father; and it was safe to say that the rest of the meeting went smoothly after that.

                                                                                                                     


End file.
